From Enemies to Lovers
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: After Ryu was beaten down by a Pokémon from a gang, weeks later, he seeks revenge. He did not know that he'll meet his future boyfriend that day…Ryu x Lucario. Ryu's POV. Prize oneshot for bladewielder05.


**Title: From Enemies to Lovers**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: After Ryu was beaten down by a Pokémon from a gang, weeks later, he seeks revenge. He did not know that he'll meet his future boyfriend that day…Ryu x Lucario. Ryu's POV. Prize oneshot for bladewielder05.**

 **Pairings: Ryu x Lucario, mentioned Little Mac x Mewtwo**

 **A/N: Heya friends! I'm glad that some of you entered my Crack Pairing contest :D We have a winner named bladewielder05, and as a prize, they wanted an oneshot for one of their crack couples that were mentioned in their contest entry, Cataclysm. Hope you like it, blade! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **From Enemies to Lovers**

It had been a week since my pal, Mac, came to us for help with his boyfriend, Mewtwo. Even though we still chat via cell phone, I still wonder if good old Mac's okay after he had a fight with Mewtwo. Then again, I shouldn't be worried about it; Mac knows how to take care of things.

I shook my head as I took a sip of my wine. It had been hours since Lucario, my lover, was supposed to meet me here. Something about a one year anniversary with each other? I don't know, but it must be something special.

As I pondered that thought, I heard a bell when the door was opened. I turned my head, expecting to see Lucario entering the bar, but instead, it was Mac.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mac? What are you doing here?" I asked.

Mac shrugged. "Just needed some time off, is all."

I chuckled. "Got into another fight with Mewtwo again?" I asked.

Mac shook his head. "No. Why would you ask that? It's been a week since that incident."

I shook my head. "I'm just joshing ya."

Mac walked towards my table and sat across from me, waving away the bartender.

"Couldn't you just ask for a soda or something?" I asked.

Mac shook his head. "Nah. If Mewtwo finds out that I've been here, he would be pissed."

"Understandable," I said, before taking another sip of my wine.

We sat there in silence, Mac twiddling his thumbs as I drank up my wine. Finally, Mac spoke up. "So uh…where's Lucario?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. He said that he should be coming, but it's been a few hours already."

Mac hummed as he stared down at his feet. "Never knew he had a tendency to be _this_ late…"

I tilted my head in deep thought. He was right; Lucario should not be _this_ late.

I got up from my chair. "I'll be back," I spoke as I gave Snake a tip before leaving.

As I walked out of the bar, flashbacks began to appear in my head. Fond memories of the time we first met, and our earlier dates together would not leave me alone as I ran down the dark streets…

* * *

 _A year ago…_

I got off early from my night shift. I walked out of the store I worked in and stretched out my arms.

"Damn, what an uneventful day," I commented to no one in particular.

I looked down at my watch. It was two in the morning. Shaking my head, I walked down the dark streets.

My home was quite a ways from this business town. Plus, news about a gang that hid in the darkness at night was in the air. If I did end up being jumped, I would be screwed, since there wasn't a single person out on the streets.

I sighed, shaking my head. _If I come across those damn punks, I can take them all on,_ I thought.

As I continued to walk, I heard a noise coming from an alleyway; as if a trash can was being thrown on the ground.

I raised an eyebrow, and my curiosity got the best of me, so I decided to investigate.

That was a big mistake.

Suddenly, strange creatures jumped out of the darkness. I fell back, and into my fighting stance.

"Who are you?!" I growled.

A creature, one that looked like a blue jackal wearing a burglar mask, walked towards me, a smirk on his face. "None of your business, kid."

I stared at the creatures, and I recognized them clearly: the gang.

I growled, and I sent a fist towards the jackal's face. However, he grabbed it mid-punch, a smirk on his face.

"Nice try," he chuckled.

Before I knew it, I was thrown on the ground. Before I had the chance to get back up, the jackal's lackeys jumped on me, beating me down.

I could feel a few of my teeth being knocked out from each punch to my face, and blood was seeping from my nose.

However, I didn't give up as I kicked one creature, a small, yellow rat, in the balls. The rat squealed as it got off me.

"Persistent, huh?" the jackal laughed.

I didn't even scream or cry; I kept a brave face on.

The jackal shook his head. "Get out of the way; I'll handle the final blow."

Fear overtook me, but I didn't show it. I glared up at the jackal, growling as two of the creatures held my arms still.

The jackal then kicked me in the head, proceeding to knock me out cold.

* * *

When I started to come to, I felt my head throbbing. I tried to open one eye, but I was unable to. When I opened my other eye, a bright light hit me. I closed my good eye again before I opened it once more.

There, a doctor with a moustache was looking over my wounds. Upon hearing me waking up, he smiled. "Ah! You're awake!"

I groaned, holding my head with my arm. Upon touching it, I could feel blood coming out. "W-what the hell happened?"

The doctor frowned. "Someone found you this morning in the alleyway. You were bruised and bleeding. Do you remember anything?"

I closed my eye, thinking about what had happened. I then remembered the fight against that gang.

I opened my eye and nodded. "Yeah…that gang—"

The doctor gasped. "You encountered _them_?" he asked.

I nodded.

The doctor looked down. "We need to contact the authorities for this."

However, I shook my head. "No no, it's fine."

"But sir!" the doctor exclaimed. "They could've killed you!"

I slowly sat up from my hospital bed. "I'll handle it myself."

The doctor stared at me like I had announced that I was the President. "You can't be serious."

"I _am_ serious," I said. "If those bastards are roaming around to hurt others, then they need to be taught a lesson."

The doctor sighed. "Violence is not going to do you any good."

However, I didn't listen. I already had an idea in mind for those punks.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and I walked towards the local bar after my night shift. Knowing my good luck, one or more of the gang members would likely be inside.

I cracked my knuckles as I moved my head, causing a loud _crack_.

I was ready. Ready to kick some asses.

I entered the bar, and lo and behold, sitting in front of the counter was the same jackal. I growled, my hands balled into fists at the thought of this punk attacking me and embarrassing me.

I stomped towards him, and that was when he took notice.

"Hm?" he hummed, turning to see me. His eyes widened. "You're—"

"Damn right," I interrupted.

He shook his head, to my surprise. However, my anger remained inside me, and I grabbed him by the throat. He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"You'll pay for what you've done, you damn punk!" I yelled.

However, he managed to escape from my grasp and stepped back. "S-sir!" he cried.

I stared at him when he called me this. "Huh? Sir?"

He got up from the floor and dusted himself off. "I am terribly sorry for what had happened a few weeks ago," he spoke. "I owe you an apology."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? But you—"

"Yes, I did hurt you. I did attack you," he interrupted. "But I'm no longer part of the gang. I'm set in a different path, along with the others."

I stared at him once more. "Damn, I…"

"Don't worry," he spoke gently. "I understand the anger inside you for what we have done. You may not forgive us, but we do regret our decisions."

I thought about what he had said. _So if he's starting a new life…_

"I forgive you."

"Huh?" the jackal looked up at me.

"I forgive you," I repeated. "And…I'm sorry too, for trying to find ways to get back at you."

The jackal smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Just call me Ryu."

The jackal nodded. "All right. I'm Lucario, by the way."

And from that day forward, we grew close…to the point of falling in love with each other.

* * *

 _Today…_

I ran down the streets, thoroughly searching for the jackal. The darkness of the night was dense, making it difficult to find someone.

However, I heard screams of pain coming from a nearby alleyway. My eyes widened, recognizing the screams.

"Lucario?!" I gasped as I ran towards the sound of his screams. My heart pounded in my chest and sweat dripped down my face as thoughts of my boyfriend getting hurt swirled in my head.

 _Please be okay, please be okay…_

When the screams brought me near a dark alleyway, I gasped upon seeing Lucario being beaten down by some men.

The Pokémon was screaming at the top of his lungs, and when I looked closer, tears were springing from his eyes.

I snapped right there.

"HEY!" I yelled at the men. "BACK OFF!"

The men looked up at me, and they got off of Lucario to approach me. "Oh, here to save yer buddy, eh?" one mocked.

"Look at 'im! He's weak!"

I responded with a flying kick to one man's head. The man tumbled down to the ground, groaning in pain.

"What the hell?!" the other men cried out.

With a roar, I fought against them. Despite being outnumbered, I managed to have the upper hand.

With a final punch, the last man fell to the ground, groaning in pain. As I made sure that they would stay on the ground, I ran towards Lucario's battered body.

"Lucario!" I cried. "You okay?!"

Lucario looked up at me, and I could feel my heart breaking into pieces upon seeing the swollen eye he received.

"R-Ryu…? Y-you saved me…"

I smiled as I helped him up from the ground. We locked eyes with each other, and before I knew it, he hugged me tightly, sobbing.

"Ryu! I-I—"

I was quite surprised at his sudden outburst. However, I hushed him gently as I rubbed his head. "Lucario…it's okay. Those punks won't go after you again. I promise that."

Lucario looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Ryu…thank you."

I chuckled. "It's fine. Now, we should bring you to the hospital."

Lucario nodded as I carried him down to the hospital.

Although he was once my enemy a year ago, our love remained stronger than ever.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! I hope you liked it, blade! :D Also, my beta said that I kinda rushed this, and admittedly, I did. So if you guys agree, let me know and I'll try to take things slow next time! Other kinds of criticism is accepted too! :D**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
